Payback
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: CHad forgets Sonny's birthday while there dating, how will Sonny get her payback? DRABBLE One-shot! REVIEW!1


**I do not own SWAC or potential break up song!**

Payback

Sonny's Prov

I am officially fed up with Chad. How could he! I know he only really thinks about his self, but he's my boyfriend! Yet, he doesn't call me on my birthday, or even say happy birthday. Not a text, e-mail, letter, call, nothing! He said he was hanging out with the guys on the day of my birthday. I didn't even tell him it was my birthday. He should know. Maybe if I made him feel guilty he will remember next time. I know just the way to do it. Make him think were over. I ran to Marshal.

"Marshal!" I yelled.

"What? Hey kiddo, what do you need?" He asked looking at a schedule.

"Can I sing a song for the show tonight." I asked.

"Ya sure, we will just take out Tawni's, Tawni Town sketch." He looked up at me, then went to find Tawni saying the bad news. Five minutes later as I walked into my dressing room I heard a ear piercing scream. He told Tawni. I sat down and begin to write.

I was on in about five minutes. I already saw Chad in the back, during a sketch so I knew he was here. Perfect. This is going to be the best payback ever!

"Now please welcome Sonny Munroe, singing her original song "Potential Break-up Song"!" Everyone cheered as I got on stage. My band set up, and they though me over my electric guitar perfectly. I saw Chad's nervous face already. Then the music began to play and I started:

"It took to long, It took to long, It took to long

For you to call back

And normally I would just forget that

Except for the fact

It was my birthday

My stupid birthday"

I noticed Chad look at his phone checking his calender as his eyes widened then I kept going.

"I played along, I played along, I played along

Rolled right off my back

But obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that

Who would forget that."

I saw Chad trying to shrink in the crowd. Oh payback is good. Everyone was dancing around, and putting their hands in the air.

"The type of guy who doesn't see

What he's got

Until she leaves

Don't let me go-o-o"

I then saw Chad start to make is way up closer. He was only about a row closer then before. He had a lot of work to do.

"Cuz without me

You know your lost

Wise up now

Or pay the cost

Soon you will know-o-o"

Chad was almost to the front row.

"Your not livin' till your livin'

Livin' with me

Your not winnin' till your winnin'

Winnin' me

Your not getting' till your getting'

getting' to me

Your not livin' till your livin'

Livin' with me"

Chad was in second row. He was going to be in shock for the next lyrics.

"This is the potential break-up song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please, please tell me"

Chad froze in the second row just staring at me. I think I saw something wet around his eyes but couldn't see that well.

"We got along, we got along, we got along

Until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that

Let me repeat that

I want my stuff back."

Chad was still frozen in place.

"You can send it in a box

I don't care just drop it off

I won't be home

Cuz without me you know your lost

Minus you I'm better off

Soon you will know"

" Your not livin' till your livin'

Livin' with me

Your not winnin' till your winnin'

Winnin' me

Your not getting' till your getting'

getting' to me

Your not livin' till your livin'

Livin' with me"

While I was playing the guitar solo I peeked at Chad, he was on the phone with someone.

"You can try, you can try

You know I know it'd be a lie

Without me your gonna cry

' So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly

Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly

C'mon"

I looked at Chad in the same spot but he wasn't on the phone any more, paying full attention to the words. Finally.

" Your not livin' till your livin'

Livin' with me

Your not winnin' till your winnin'

Winnin' me

Your not getting' till your getting'

getting' to me

Your not livin' till your livin'

Livin' with me

This is the potential break-up song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please, please tell me"

**"This is the potential make-up song**

** Please just admit your wrong**

** Which will it be?**

** Which will it be?**

** La-da-da-da-da-da**

** La-da-da-da-da-da**

** La-da-da-da-da-da"**

I didn't look back at Chad but just left the stage. I walked into my dressing room, and saw a card and a huge bouquet of flowers. I picked up the flowers, and they were all deep red roses. They smelled wonderful too.

I decided to open the card that had my name neatly written on the front. It read:

_ Dear Sonny,_

_ Your birthday came, your birthday went_

_ But here's the card I should have sent._

_ I am so sorry I forgot your birthday, I admit I am wrong 100%. _

_ I love you and you have to know that._

_ Now do me a favor, turn your cute head around._

I turned around and saw Chad at the door. I was smiling slightly and went up to him. He smiled at me.

"Chad, I..." I was saying before he cut me off.

"Sonny, look, what lies behind us, and what lies before us, are tiny matters compared to what lies between us." I was shocked.

"Has someone been catching up on romance novels?"

"Sonny, CDC doesn't read."

"Sure he doesn't Chad." I said while patting his shoulder.

"Sonny, please forgive me! It was one mistake!" He begged. No he actually begged, the whole way down to the on his knees part.

"Chad, I forgave you already. Weren't you listening to the song?"

"Yes, I heard the song that was basically telling me were over." He said getting up.

"But at the end I said potential make-up song. So you obviously were not listening."

"Can you blame me, I was in a state of shock." He said while grabbing my hand."

"Then my plan worked."

"What plan?" he asked.

"The payback plan." I said while walking out of the dressing room leaving a confused Chad.

"Wait! We are together right?" he yelled down the hall towards me, while I was walking with a huge smile on my face.

Oh sweet payback. How I love thee.

PLEASE REVIEW MY DRABBLE! Hehee!


End file.
